<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endless Sakura by WonderfulShining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057306">Endless Sakura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining'>WonderfulShining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ranmaru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endless Sakura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seems like another sakura viewing festival is going to be starting Ran Ran soon. Do you have any plans for what are you going to be doing?”</p><p>“Probably the same thing that we normally do? Go to work and do a photoshoot and then head home and nap...” </p><p>“But what about Y/N? Don't you think that they would want to do something fun with all the blossoms falling?”</p><p>Ranmaru paused for a moment and looked at Reiji and frowned for a moment before bringing his arms up and crossing them over his chest as he thought about it. I hate to admit, but Reiji might have a point. I can't exactly let this opportunity pass it by, and maybe I can sneak away.* Ranmaru cut his thoughts off as he shook his head, standing up and heading over to grab the bass guitar that was leaning against the wall near the doorway and slinging it over his shoulder.</p><p>“Not going to give it an answer, Kurosaki?” a voice asked, and Ranmaru turned his head, noticing Camus glaring at him over his coffee cup, and Ranmaru scowled before saying. “None of your business.” before shutting the door behind him.</p><p>The days soon began to tick by rather quickly. More and more sakura blossoms were starting to cover most of the city, but Ranmaru noticed that work seemed to be piling up to the point where Y/N and himself didn't have a chance to meet up.</p><p>However, Ranmaru was sort of leaning and resting against one of the sakura trees, a light dusting of the pale pink petals covering his hair and shoulders, his eyes half opening, feeling something shift on his right side and noticed a figure was resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“Y/N? What are you doing? I thought you were busy?”</p><p>“I was just finding an opportunity to get away from everything for a moment, and I just noticed you napping here and thought I would take this chance to rest.” </p><p>Ranmaru nodded and moved his hand, wrapping his fingers around yours and interlocking your fingers together. “I was going to ask if you wanted to watch the flowers together, but I never found the chance, so I guess this is our chance,” Ranmaru admitted before chuckling as he heard laughter coming from behind him, causing his cheeks to go bright red as you turned and pressed your lips against his cheek. </p><p>“I love you, Ranmaru.”</p><p>“I love you too, Y/N.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>